


Harry, It’s Cold Outside

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 25 Days of Harry and Draco 2020, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blushing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Hogwarts, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Podfic Welcome, Secret Crush, Snowman, Winter, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Harry's building a snowman and Draco can't help but interfere.**FLUFF ALERT**Written for25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020Day 1 - Early Bird Prompt F
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035708
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46
Collections: 25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020





	Harry, It’s Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

“Potter, what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing, Malfoy? I’m making a snowman.”

_“That’s_ a snowman?”

“Wha’ d’ya mean?” huffed Harry. “Of course, it is! It’s got a hat and a face...sort of.” 

The stones Harry had used initially had fallen off, so he carved one instead— _very_ poorly. Draco bit back a laugh. It looked like a wailing Mandrake. Draco would have been impressed if it had been his intention.

Draco approached the lumpy pile of snow, lifting a mittened hand to his chin as if in deep thought. “I think it’s missing something.” He turned to Harry, snatching his Gryffindor scarf.

_“Hey!”_ bristled Harry, clasping his hands around his bare neck.

Draco proceeded to wrap it around the Snow-Mandrake’s indeterminable neck. “There.” He smirked at the disgruntled boy.

“I’ve only got one of those, Malfoy! Come on, give it back. It’s freezing.” His cheeks were already chapped from the harsh winter breeze. He shivered violently as he tried pulling his cloak over his face.

Malfoy pulled the scarf from his neck as he walked up to Harry. Apprehensive, Harry took a step back, nearly toppling over as he lost footing in the snow. Draco grabbed the front of Harry’s cloak, keeping him upright. As his steely grey eyes stared intently into emerald-green, he wrapped his scarf snuggly around the Gryffindor’s neck. 

“Here. Now quit your whining.”

Shit, he was so fucking cute. Standing there all pink-cheeked with snowflakes in his messy hair—wearing Draco’s green and silver Slytherin scarf. 

Harry’s embarrassed expression only enhanced his appeal. He tugged at the scarf. “No, it’s fine. You can have it ba—“

Draco grabbed Harry’s wrist. “No. Keep it, Potter. I want you to have it.”

Harry stared at him, skeptically. “Oh...um...alright then. Thanks, Malfoy.” Harry shrugged the scarf up over his nose. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment as he took in a warm breath. 

Was Harry...smelling it? Draco could not hide his blush.

“I...uh...better head inside,” said Harry.

Draco, realizing he still had hold of Harry’s wrist, dropped it. “Right.”

They stood in silence for a few moments. “I mean it,” said Harry softly. “Thanks.” The slight lift of his cheeks betrayed a smile as he turned from the blond, trudging up toward the castle.

When Harry was well out of sight, Draco retrieved Harry’s scarf. Though covered in snow, he ignored the shock of the cold as he wrapped it around his neck. The snow melted on his skin, leaving him wet and shivering. It smelled of peppermint hot chocolate.

Draco couldn’t help smiling, even as the icy droplets trickled down the back of his neck. The truth of it—he had never felt so warm.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
